


Dumb Werecats Who Play Basketball

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Aomine, Crack, Crossover, Kuroko and kise are little shits, M/M, Ridiculousness, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Unsafe Sex, background MidoTaka, but mpreg is canon in sex pistols so, disgruntledly pining Kagami, guess, guess what kind of animal kagami is, mpreg mention, sex pistols crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has a hard enough time being a madararui before his hot rival starts smelling really, really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or is sex pistols like a cross between an alpha/beta/omega AU and fruits basket

There are three things Taiga hates most about being a madararui. They are as follows:  
\-- snobby Heavy seeds that treat him like a second class citizen because he's a light seed.  
\-- when other madararui get up in his face on the street or anywhere because they think they've got a chance at getting into his pants; if he hears the "you smell so good" line one more time, he's going to punch someone. It's not his fault he's entering the prime of his fertility or whatever. Gives him the creeps.  
\-- and, an issue that hadn't become a problem until lately: when his hot asshole of a rival starts smelling really, really, really good.  
•••••••••••  
Kuroko stares at him quietly as Kagami finishes his rant about getting hit on yet again on the street, while Kise has a small smile playing on his lips that instantly makes the redhead want to throttle him.

"Why in the hell do you think this is funny?!" Kagami growls, wondering if he should throw one of his many food wrappers at the blond. This was not what he wanted or expected when he suggested they get burgers after school. 

Kise laughs, setting down his drink.  
"It's not that I find your pain funny, Kagamicchi, I just... Most light seeds would feel lucky to be receiving so much attention."

"Are you kidding me?" Taiga grounds out. "Why the hell would I want this shit? Madara from rival teams have even tried to cop a feel during games before!"

"I think Kagami-kun finds the attention distracting, Kise-kun; and he probably can't appreciate them messing with his basketball skills."

Kagami grumbles about how they would never affect his skills anyways, it's just annoying, but then the blonde pipes up again. 

"Why do you get so much attention, Kagamicchi? Not that you're not attractive, even to monkeys, but you're still a light seed. Maybe growing up with a returner to ancestry rubbed off on you somehow?"

"Look, I don't know," Kagami sighs. "I just want this shit to stop."

"Well, Kagamicchi, I think you know the obvious solution," Kise drawls, a smirk playing on his lips. Kagami eyes him angrily. 

"No way in hell am I getting a mate. I'm not going to willingly vouch to deal with some possessive asshole 24/7 when that's what I hate about getting hit on in the first place."

"Not all madararui are that bad, Kagami-kun," Kuroko defends. "Kise is a very kind partner. He hardly gets jealous."

"That's cause you're the jealous one," Kise snorts, pulling an arm around his boyfriend. "Besides, I claimed you right after your soul started showing. Nobody else had a chance to get to you before I put up my mask."

Kagami groans. "Seriously, guys, this shit is so weird. I didn't ask for any of this."

Kise sighs, looking up at the redhead.  
"Look, Kagamicchi, just keep the idea of finding a mate in mind. Try not to rule it out. You might meet someone you really like."

"Ya, whatever," Kagami grumbles, taking a sip from his drink. 

"Cmon, Kuroko and I will even help," Kise offers, relaxing against the bench. "Has anyone been smelling particularly good lately?"

Kagami nearly chokes on his drink. Setting the cup down, he mumbles, "ah... No."

Kise throws him a questioning look.  
"No?"

"No," Taiga says more firmly, looking stubbornly down at his drink. 

"It kind of sounds like you might like someone, Kagami-kun," Kuroko states, shifting so that he's within Taiga's gaze. 

"I told you, there isn't anyone, okay?" Kagami says. "No one I would consider for a mate, anyway...."

"Oh," Kise perks up. "So there is someone?"

"Who is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks. 

"I already told you, it's no one," Kagami repeats, his annoyance growing. 

"It must be a madararui who's unclaimed," Kise states, turning to Kuroko. "So, who do we know who doesn't have a mate?"

"Midorima?" Kuroko asks, looking to Kagami. 

The redhead wrinkles his nose.  
"No way in hell."

Kise hums, apparently lost in thought. "Oh," he mumbles, looking up as well. "It isn't Akashi, is it?"

"Jesus, no, will you fuck off?" Kagami growls, rubbing his temples. 

Kise pouts, sending Kagami a glare, before an expression of surprise covers his features. 

"Oh my god..."

"What is it?" Kagami sighs, readying himself for whatever stupid thing the blond has to say. 

"Is it Aominecchi?"

Kagami looks away suddenly, trying to hide the heat rushing to his face by drinking out of his cup again."I thought I told you to fuck off."

Kise's eyes light up with realization.  
"It is Aominecchi, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Kagami spits, chewing angrily on his straw. 

"So Kagami-kun wants to mate with Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asks, more to Kise than to Kagami himself. 

"I never fucking said--"

"But that's what it must mean, Kagamecchi, if he's been smelling good to you," Kise interjects. "What does he smell like, anyway?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" the redhead snaps, squeezing his straw between his fingers. 

"If he smells so good, what does he smell like?" The blond asks. 

"I-- I don't know." Kagami sighs. "I haven't really stopped to think about it. Like... Like sandalwood, I guess. Really good sandalwood. Like sandalwood I want to put my dick in, apparently."

They sit silently for a few moments, until Kuroko pipes up, "Kagami-kun, I think I might know why people keep hitting on you."

"Why?" Kise and Kagami say at once, and the redhead throws him a glare before asking again, "Why, Kuroko?"

"Well," Kuroko begins, "You've found a madara you're interested in, and even your body knows it. So your body, your true form, your soul, whatever you want to call it, started emitting pheromones or showing itself off to try and catch you the mate you had your eye on."

"Huh," Kagami concedes. "I guess that does kind of make sense."

"So," Kuroko continues. "The logical solution to your problem would be to--"  
"Don't say it," Kagami warns, jabbing a finger at the younger boy. 

"To sleep with Aomine-kun."

"You said it." The redhead sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. "I really can't deal with this right now."

"If Kuroko is right, Kagamicchi, it's only going to keep getting worse," Kise comments. "Until you get a mate, it's like you're basically walking around with a sign on your back that says, 'please fuck me, I'm so horny, I need someone to pin me down and screw me every which way until I end up pregnant with an ass baby encased in a fake womb created by a parasite.'"

"You are not making this better, Kise," Kagami groans, letting his head hit the table. There's a sudden vibration in his pocket, and a moment later he pulls out his phone to see that he's gotten a text.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Kuroko and Kise say together. 

"It's Aomine," Kagami explains. "He wants to play a one-on-one this weekend."

Kise snickers, trying to hide his laughter behind his hands. 

"It's not funny, asshole."

"But it is!" Kise defends. "It even sounds like he wants to have sex with you."

"It does indeed, Kagami-kun," Kuroko adds. "It's as if he, how they say, 'wants the D.'"

"I don't know why I'm friends with either of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basketball tiiiiimmmeeee
> 
> TW for a nightmare with body horror/gore

The night before he's supposed to have a one-on-one with Aomine, Kagami finds himself restless. When he finally falls asleep, he keeps having a nightmare in which he finds himself full, having eaten roughly a gajillion hamburgers (okay, so maybe not that many), his stomach potruding roundly. In the dream, he suddenly becomes terrified that he's actually pregnant. His anxiety mounts as he feels something poke at the inside of his stomach, and he is thrown into panic when a parasitic worm bursts out of his abdomen and blood and guts go everywhere. 

Ya. Shit got a little weird. 

He finally falls asleep for good around five a.m., and wakes up at noon only to realize that he's supposed to meet the shithead in half an hour. Kagami throws on a pair of shorts and a shirt that's starting to smell a little funny and runs out the door, ignoring his growling stomach. No way is he going to be late meeting that bastard. He makes it to the park with a minute to spare, and, embarassingly, he smells Aomine before he sees him. The scent is soft at first, growing stronger as he nears the other man, who stands impatiently on the basketball court. The air is crisp and cold, and Kagami finds himself anticipating getting his body moving. 

He didn't exactly dress for the weather. Aomine greets him casually as he approaches, basketball wrapped in a languid dark arm. 

"Hey, Bakagami. Glad you made it."

Kagami simply nods, stretching out his arms, eager to begin so he can distract himself from the sight of Aomine's shirt hugging his chest.

"Loser buys food?" Aomine asks, letting the basketball fall out of his arm and bounce on the ground. Kagami watches as he catches it in midair, and replies, "Deal." It's their usual system. His lungs fill with cold air as they get moving, the deep burn and stale taste of carbon dioxide gripping his chest. Quickly, they settle into their usual rhythm. His limbs groan at the sudden activity, preceded by little stretching, but he ignores that and focuses on the burn instead. Aomine's scent gets stronger and stronger, unmasked, mixing with his sweat until Kagami feels as if he's in a trance. They play for over an hour and finally Kagami feels himself come back to reality, sweat cooling on his skin, making him shiver. 

They decide to call it a tie, even though Aomine argues for another round, but Kagami is tired and he's feeling colder and colder and he just wants to go home.

"Oi," Aomine says, brow furrowing. "You look kinda pale."

Kagami waves him off, even though his hands are starting to feel numb. He suddenly feels dizzy; he's starving, he hasn't eaten since last night, and being physically exhausted doesn't help.

"I'm fine," he defends, taking a step forward only to trip and fall. He catches himself on a bench and sees Aomine rushing over to him.

"Idiot, can't you listen to your own body?" Aomine says, irritation pulsing in his voice. He pulls Kagami up until he's standing, his arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. Kagami jumps at the sudden intensity of the other man's scent, and-- And the growing smell of worry in the air. Aomine is worried about him. He's starting to feel numb all over his skin, yet he still tries to pull away, but he's too weak to put much effort in.

"Baka," Aomine hisses. "That's it, I'm taking you home, you fucking moron."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Kagami snaps, a flash of pain burning through his skull. Aomine shifts to hold him up more, drags him forward.

"Besides the fact that I don't think anybody should die purely because of their own stupidity, Tetsu would probably kill me." Kagami almost laughs at that, feeling faint as he limps along with the other man.

"You're lucky I know where your house is," Aomine says. Kagami shakes his head, unsure of what he means to say. His thoughts seem to be breaking down. Something cold and wet hits his cheek, and he looks up to see snow flakes falling down soflty from the sky.

"Aye, Bakagami, stay awake now." The worry in Aomine's scent spikes again, and Kagami finds himself leaning against the other man's neck. He hums softly, inhaling lazily as he drags his feet along.

"You're fucking lucky I'm so nice," Aomine growls, hoisting Kagami up more. They reach Kagami's house in about ten minutes, the time slightly warped by the tediousness of dragging a half-concious Kagami down the block. They reach Kagami's door and Aomine says, "Shit. Kagami, you gotta key?"

It takes Kagami a moment to understand what he's just been asked. He digs through his pocket and hands the keys to Aomine as another wave of fatigue overtakes him. There's something itching in his body, flaring out.

Oh no.

He drops to the ground, and faintly hears Aomine yelling at him as he curses to himself silently. He hates transforming in front of other people; it's always embarassing. He still remembers when Kiyoshi got hurt during a game and turned into his animal form. The monkeys in the audience screamed at the sudden appearance of a grizzly bear on the basketball court. Then Hyuuga transformed as well, triggered by anger at the douche who hurt Kiyoshi and worry as well. The whole team has been calling him "Mama Bear" behind his back ever since.

The large tiger left in Kagami's place crawls frustratedly out of his clothes, growling slightly at the resistance of the material to bend to his will.

"Shit," Aomine curses as he unlocks the door. The tiger paws lazily into the house, Aomine following close behind with Kagami's slightly abused clothing.

"I can't believe this," Aomine sighs.

Kagami ignores him, instead walking over to his bedroom and pushing the door open with his forehead. He jumps up onto the bed, curling up on the blankets, purring softly, feeling himself start to driftg away. His orange eyes blink open lazily to see a large panther moving onto the bed and sliding next to his body. He can't be bothered, he's too tired; he sighs softly as he drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what happens when Kagami doesn't eat.  
> Smut coming soon i think, maybe in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wants Aomine's booty pass it on  
> Let's do this

The first thing Kagami notices as he wakes up is the fact that he's comfortable. His body is warm and the blankets are soft, and the sun streams in through the window, lighting up his skin in a soft heat. The next thing he notices is that there's a body pressed into his back, and it's warm. There's a tan arm thrown lazily over his chest. He almost decides to got back to sleep.

But then he realizes there's something poking at his thigh and he's naked and _wait_ is that Aomine' _s_ scent--- He suddenly remembers the events of the previous night, deduces his turning made Aomine turn too, and then they both ended up... In a bed together. Okay. He can handle this. Unintentional snuggling. Totally normal. He shifts and feels something poke at his hip again, and realizes Aomine must be naked too. Of course he's naked. Animals don't wear clothes, and when they transformed back... 

"Oi," he snaps, not wanting to move and accidentally increase their bodily contact. Aomine mumbles something about donuts and actually pulls Kagami in closer, causing the redhead to instantly stiffen in surprise.

"Ahomine, wake up," he says, trying to wiggle out of the asshole's grasp. 

"Mmph," Aomine grumbles, burrowing his head into Kagami's neck. Kagami bites his lip at the flood of Aomine's scent, something deep and slightly spicy, but lively all the same.

"Idiot, wake the fuck up," he growls, pushing the other man away and sitting up.

"Fuck off," Aomine sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He opens his eyes and looks up at Kagami, facial expression momentarily stilled. Something seems to click into place, and he mumbles, "oh."

"You're naked," he says quietly, and Kagami instinctively pulls the covers up further on his body.

"Ya, idiot, and so are you," Kagami says, sighing. "Just get your clothes on."

Aomine sighs tiredly but maneuvers to look over the side of the bed. He huffs and stretches his arm out, trying desperately to reach an article of clothing Kagami can't see. A few moments later, he pulls his hand up with a pair of underwear, presumably his own, and shoves it under the covers. He maneuvers around for a moment, drawing his legs up under the blankets and twisting so he can get the underwear on. 

"Okay," he says, goal completed. "Want me to get yours?"

Kagami doesn't say anything, just stays still as Aomine gets up out of the bed, giving Kagami a frustratingly pleasant view of his ass in gray boxer-briefs. The owner of they aforementioned ass picks up an article of clothing off of the floor, holds it up, and then pauses.

"Uh, Kagami," he says. "Sorry, but your clothes are a little torn up."

It's true. The shorts he's holding have several rips in the fabric in several unfortunate places.

"Ah--" Kagami stutters. "Shit... There's- I think- in the drawer in the-"

"It's okay," Aomine says, bending down again. "You can just borrow my shorts for now." He tosses them to Kagami, and it takes the redhead a moment to process what he just said as the intense smell of _Aomine Aomine_ _Aomine_ fills his nose. He swallows, realizing Aomine was wearing these yesterday when they played, and they must be infused with his sweat.

Kagami curses internally as he feels his already half-hard cock swell (it's the morning, okay?) and suddenly realizes his instinct to shove his face into the fabric and inhale deeply is probably inappropriate. Aomine doesn't seem to notice any of this, simply yawns and stretches, and Kagami has to stop himself from watching the dark skin pull tightly over the lean muscle.

"I'm gonna use the head," Aomine says. "Where is it?"

Kagami's brain blanks for a minute as he points to the door to the left side of his room.

"Thanks," Aomine mumbles as he heads in and closes the door to the bathroom. There's a pregnant pause as Kagami sits in his bed, shorts still in hand, and then, really, he thinks, fuck it. He shoves the fabric into his face and sniffs, suddenly filled with the heavenly and arousing scent at an entirely new level. It's weird and creepy and definitely shouldn't make his dick hard but it does.

He hears the toilet flush and panics, quickly pulls on the shorts in a rush at the sound of the tap running. The fabric of the clothing shifts against his cock and he shudders, because these are Aomine's and he's wearing them and that means their scents are mixing. The bathroom door opens to reveal the owner of said shorts, still wonderfully oblivious to Kagami's current state.

"What time is it?" He asks. Kagami breathes and scrambles for his phone, eventually finding it on the floor. It's already eleven, but what worries him is the warning spread across his screen.

"Shit," he says, and Aomine looks over at him. 

"What is it?"

"I think there was a blizzard last night," Kagami informs him, and gets up to pull up the blinds on the window only to see snow packed up firmly at it's base. There's no way they could even open the door with that much snow.

"We're snowed in," Kagami says, and realizes this means he's going to be stuck with just Aomine for God knows how long.

"Well, shit," Aomine comments. "At least we don't have to go to school. Say, you got any food?"

For a moment Kagami feels like chastising him for being so relaxed about all of this, before a thought pops in his head and he panics. He runs out of the room, hears Aomine yell, "Wait, where the fuck are you--" and dashes into the kitchen. He throws open the door to the fridge, and gives a loud sigh of relief when the light comes on. At least they've still got power.

"Ahem," Aomine voices from behind him. Kagami turns around, suddenly feeling embarrassed, (and grateful that his worry has greatly decreased his boner,) and says, "Ah, sorry. Wasn't sure if the power had gone out, and if so for how long..."

"It's fine," Aomine grunts, moving into the kitchen like it's his own house. "But I am hungry."

"I'll cook us something," Kagami offers, only for Aomine to throw him an incredulous look.

"You can cook?"

"Ya," Kagami says, only slightly offended. "Kinda have to be able to with the way I eat."

"Oh," Aomine says. "Ya... Okay. Whatever. I just don't want to starve."

Kagami tells the other man he can go watch TV and quickly whips up some eggs and bacon. When he comes to get Aomine the bastard gives him a look like he still doesn't believe any of this will be edible, but it quickly turns into one of pleasure when he takes a bite of the eggs.

"Why the hell does this taste so good? What'd you put in them?" Aomine questions, like the world has been turned on its axis.

"Goat cheese," Kagami says. Aomine nods, looking slightly surprised. He takes another bite and can't seem to manage to repress the pure enjoyment appearing on his face.

Kagami finds he likes the scent of contentment coming off of him, and suddenly, he realizes, some of his scent is on Aomine too. Presumably because of their extended cuddle-session. Speaking of which, are they ever going to talk about that? It doesn't really matter to Kagami because the more he thinks about his scent being on Aomine, and further more Aomine's scent on his, the more agitated he gets. He feels a stirring in his groin again and curses to himself.

They finish breakfast quickly, Kagami allowing himself a healthy three helpings of eggs piled high, and then leave the dishes in the sink. It's around the time Aomine bends over to pick up the fork he dropped that Kagami realizes he is slowly losing it. He's been placed in his own personal hell, and there's nothing he can do about it, especially when Aomine seems to have no desire whatsoever to put anymore clothes on.

Kagami tries, he really does, to remind himself of pregnancy and ass-babies and possessive assholes but it's all too clear his resolve is wearing down. He goes to check the weather on his phone to find he's gotten a concerned text from Kuroko asking if he's alright, and Kagami types back quickly that everything is fine and that there's power at his house so Kuroko needn't worry.

Kuroko types back that that's not what he meant. Apparently, sometime last night, Aomine texted him to let him know Kagami was sick and he was staying with him, and Kuroko's next text asks, "Is he still with you?"

"Yes," Kagami types back, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Are you snowed in as well?" Kagami curses himself.

"Yes," he admits.

"So how's that going?" Kuroko's text says, and Kagami can almost hear the judgement in his voice.

"It's fine," Kagami types back.

"Fine? Fine as in you've been having lots of rambunctious sex for the past twelve hours or fine as in you haven't and your slowly dying of your thirst for the dick?" And then, "I apologize. That was Ryouta."

Kagami seriously considers slamming his head into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter I promise  
> Kise knows what's up  
> (And yes Kise and Kuroko are snowed in together too;))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeerrre we go  
> They gon' do the do  
> This chapter is mostly just porn tbh  
> But that's what you wanted right?

Eventually, thank god, Aomine actually puts shorts and a shirt on, and Kagami adorns himself with a shirt as well, although he inexplicably leaves on Aomine's shorts. For no reason at all. 

But, Aomine is Aomine, and eventually he gets bored with the TV and enlists Kagami to help him find his phone. They go digging through the clothes in Kagami's room, look around the floor, throughout the house, but after twenty minutes have no luck. They end up sitting on Kagami's bed because Aomine complains that he's tired and needs a rest. 

Kagami traces the pattern of his bedspread with his finger, slowly and carefully, trying to hide his boredom, but then realizes that Aomine just said something. 

"Oi, bakagami," Aomine says. "You smell really good."

The redhead looks over at the other man, who slinks closer to him on the bed. Kagami has a feeling he should be panicking, running away, but his limbs feel heavy like Aomine's scent and he can't seem to make himself move.

"Shut up, Ahomine," he replies, choking a little on his words. Aomine simply moves into his space, eyes closing as he actually sniffs; Kagami swallows, feeling his face grow hot. 

Aomine sighs and moves in even closer, rubbing the side of his face on Kagami's elbow. It should be creepy, should be extremely weird, but Kagami almost finds it... Sweet. 

His feels almost dizzy, finds himself almost forgetting to breathe. 

"Jesus, fuck off," he says, trying to sound angry, but his voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. Even so, it seems to snap Aomine out of his daze. 

"No need to be mean," he bites, glaring at the other man. Then he's getting up and off the bed, tossing off his shirt, letting it fall near Kagami's feet. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he says. 

Kagami wonders when in the hell things got so confusing, when things stopped making sense, because then he's growling out, "no," without even meaning to, surprising both himself and Aomine. 

"What?" The other man questions, glare defiant and challenging. 

"Don't you fucking dare take a shower."

Kagami has no idea, no idea in hell why he's saying this; but it's coming out of his mouth and he can't stop it. The rage he feels, at that thought, at the thought of Aomine, Daiki, washing himself when he's just been so close to Kagami drives him up the wall.

Jesus. Next thing you know he's going to be peeing on everything to claim possession. Ah. Bad example, maybe. 

Aomine gives him this look, like Kagami better say something really fucking good in the next five seconds or he's going to get his dick ripped off. "Why not, Bakagami?"

Kagami doesn't have anything to say, just stares at the man in front of him, hands curled in tension in his lap. Then Aomine's taking a step toward him, look goading him, waiting for him to say something. With no response, he prompts, "People don't talk to me like that. You're gonna owe me something for talking to me like that, Taiga."

Kagami can't even feel mad at the use of his given name. His head is spinning with a lazy heat that makes it hard to breathe, and Aomine just keeps getting closer. 

"Don't want me to wash you off?" The man asks, leaning in. "Wanna be all over me, so everyone else knows?"

Kagami swallows, because Aomine's voice must have been made by the fucking gods. 

"Want them to know I'm all yours?"

There's an icy fire in Aomine's eyes that both terrifies and excites Kagami, blue burning into his retinas in a streaking glance, a smoldering stare. 

"I can be yours, Taiga," and he's so close, Kagami can feel his breath hitting his face. He crawls into Kagami's lap, as best as he can with his large stature, and the redhead wonders quietly, blankly in the back of his mind when this started, when they began to spiral toward one another like this. And yet, that doesn't matter, because Aomine is leaning forward and brushing his lips against his, all softness and tenderness Kagami honestly didn't think the man had. 

"But you gotta give me something too," Aomine breathes, his breath ghosting over Kagami's face. That's it, it's over, and something snaps. 

Their lips connect again, all fierceness and tongue and teeth this time. Kagami decides it's probably time to stop using his brain since it doesn't seem to be working anyways. Aomine tastes like he smells and it's utterly intoxicating, pulling their bodies closer and closer until their chests are touching and Kagami's forgetting how to breathe. The other man pulls at his hair with just enough force to make Kagami gasp softly into his mouth, blush already spread across his cheeks. He thinks Aomine's blushing, too, but it's hard to see with his dark skin. 

His large hands drift hungrily over the planes of tan skin and Aomine curses when he strokes down his sides and Kagami thinks, oh, he likes that. Aomine gains his revenge by biting Kagami's lip, and then he grinds their hips together in a way that makes Kagami's cock twitch in his shorts; no, Aomine's shorts. 

He can feel Aomine's hands worming their way under his shirt, large, but nimble and sly. He's fast, has Kagami's shirt off before he even realizes it, and it reminds him of the way Aomine plays basketball. Because then he's changing directions, rocking his hips into Kagami's again and reaching down his shorts. He groans when Aomine grabs his cock, grip firm. 

"We gotta hurry this up, Taiga," he breathes, low and soft, and Kagami's cock twitches again in his palm. "I've been waiting for this for a while."

Aomine pulls off his shorts, and then his own and his underwear, and it takes Kagami a moment to breathe as the other man eyes his cock like it's a prize he's about to win. It almost, almost makes Kagami forget to look at Aomine himself, Aomine and his dick that's dark and slightly curved up and to the right but dark pink on the head. 

"Like what you see, Taiga?" Aomine growls, and lines them up, grinds into him so hard Kagami thinks he's coming for a moment. Although Aomine's voice alone could probably make him come, in all honesty. Aomine grabs their cocks, thumbs at the head of his, smearing precome down and rolling down his foreskin, and then the glide gets easier and Kagami has to huff out a breath and curl his toes to keep from getting to close. 

It shouldn't turn him on so much that Aomine's uncut, but it does, maybe because the only guys he's ever messed around with lived back in the states. 

"What do you wanna do, Taiga?" Aomine says, and Kagami wants him to keep saying his name, just like that, forever and ever. 

"Daiki," he groans, because that seems appropriate now, to call Aomine by his first name. 

"Do you wanna fuck me," Aomine hisses, more of a statement than a question, probably knows Kagami well enough, knows how irresistible he is, enough to know what the answer will be. The dark man climbs off of him and leans back on Kagami's bed, leaving Kagami cold and slightly confused, his brain moving slowly as the blood in his body is so otherwise occupied. 

"Get with the fucking program, babe," Aomine says, looking bored, but his dick is oozing precome onto his stomach, so it's not entirely convincing. Something in Kagami's brain clicks, and then he's leaning over Aomine's body to get to the nightstand, rummaging through the drawer. He finds what he's looking for and comes up with it, causing Aomine to eye him with a slight smirk. 

"Why is that bottle of lube half-used, Taiga?" He says, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut up," Kagami throws back intelligently. Aomine just laughs and pulls his knees up to his chest. The sad thing is Kagami's dick even likes Aomine's laugh, of all things. It seems like it likes most things about Aomine. 

He pops the cap on the lube and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers; he circles his finger carefully around Aomine's hole before sliding it in and the other man sucks in a breath. Aomine nods and he slips another finger in, spreads them, spreads Aomine open, fucks him and curls them against the walls of his ass. Aomine is definitely blushing now, all the way down to his chest, breaths huffing into the thick air. 

"Fuck, Taiga, you gotta hurry up," he groans trying to hold up his legs when they instinctively try to fall open in want. Kagami ignores him, adds another finger, spreads him further, and then Aomine growls, "I swear to god, I will rip your dick off if you don't fuck me right now."

Kagami can't really deny him that, as his self control is waning as well, so he pulls his fingers out of Aomine's ass, only to realize something. 

"Fuck, I don't have a condom."

Aomine looks like he wants to shoot him in the face. "I don't fucking care, you're probably clean, and you can get rid of chlamydia with two pills anyways, just fuck me already." 

Kagami would argue, he really would, but he keeps thinking about how hot Aomine felt inside when his fingers were working him open and he just really doesn't have the self control for this, okay? So he pops open the lube again, slicks himself up, and drags the head of his cock against Aomine's crack. 

The other man growls something along the lines of, "You fucking tease," but then Kagami positions himself at his entrance and begins to push in slowly. It doesn't help that Aomien squirms around him, tries to push back against him when Kagami already just wants to shove himself in in one go. But he breathes, goes slow until Aomine is full, the dark skin of his ass glistening with sweat and lube. Aomine is so hot and tight and wet inside and he has to think about dogs chasing him to stop from coming. 

Aomine grunts, and suddenly Kagami worries he's hurt him, but then he says, "Taiga, move or I will kill you."  
Kagami obeys. 

He rocks back and forth, pulls out until he's barely inside and then slides back in, and then again, pushes Aomine's legs down so he can get closer to his face. Said legs wrap tightly around his waist, pull him in even closer, even deeper, and Aomine says, "Faster, you idiot."

His hips snap into Aomine at that, as if to challenge him, but Aomine just groans and pushes back onto him, so Kagami decides it's probably time to get down to business. He thrusts faster, tilts his hips up and grabs onto Aomine's hips for support. Aomine sighs softly, leans in to where they're joined, shifts and pushes up. 

Kagami leans forward and then Aomine gasps, hisses in his ear, "Fuck yes, there," and Kagami hits that spot again, keeps going, the muscles in his back aching as he moves his hips fluidly. But it's too much, too much, and Aomine demands he goes faster again, so he does, pistons his hips as Aomine starts whispering dirty things into his ear. 

He's so close to Aomine that their chests are touching, and Aomine won't stop, keeps whispering things like, "you're so hot, Taiga," and "I can feel your pulse inside me," and "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." Aomine's still speaking, and Kagami decides he needs to correct this, so he ruts harder against him, grinds and fucks until it's hardly sex anymore, just him humping at him like an animal while Aomine drags his nails up his ass and hoists him in farther, and that's when Kagami realizes that they're not just fucking, they're mating. 

"Fuck, you're so deep," Aomine chokes out, panting, his dick rubbing against Kagami's abs. "So-- fucking--" he groans, and then he's coming with a strangled cry and coating their chests. His orgasm ends with a sigh, a mutter of "good," and his ass clenches around Kagami so tight he almost sees stars. Pleasure shoots up his spine, blooming under his skin all over his body where it doesn't even make sense. It's in the ache in his chest, the burn of his thighs, and then he grabs Aomine's shoulders and bites down into his collar bone. 

Aomine squirms as the knot in Kagami's stomach pulses and then he's coming, God, he's coming, and it's so deep and so full and so, so good. He shudders as his hips lose their pace, his body going slack with pleasure, muscles lost and confused. Everything groans and he whimpers out, "Daiki," and collapses on top of the man below him. 

It takes him several moments to recover, heart beating wildly in his chest, and then Aomine grumbles, "Hey, you're fucking heavy."

He groans but complies, rolling off of him and pulling out slowly, figuring he should do it now while he can still move and before he most definitely falls asleep, after an orgasm like that. He realizes his come is probably oozing out of Aomine's ass right about now, and his cock gives one last little excited twitch before he starts to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is very demanding but very hard to resist  
> He's also right about chlamydia but this is fiction so you should always wear a condom okay
> 
> Okay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> I know this is late as hell, babes, but it's finally here. Time for round two.

This time, when Kagami wakes in the morning, he finds himself cold. Blearily, he blinks open his eyes, remembering suddenly the previous night's events and almost startles because holy shit-- he fucked Aomine Daiki. 

Remembering his chill, he rolls over to see the aforementioned man; or rather, some of him. He is wrapped head to toe in the covers, only the top of his stupidly blue head peaking out. Well, then. Aomine Daiki is a blanket hog. 

As if sensing his being watched, the other man stirs and mumbles, "Ya up?"

It's so muffled by the blankets that it takes Kagami a second to understand what he said. 

"Uh... Yeah," he replies, although it seems obvious to him he's awake. Although, Aomine probably can't see much either underneath those covers. The man burrows out of his cocoon slightly, just enough to poke his head out and look at Kagami. 

"What?" Aomine says slowly, raising an eyebrow at the other man. 

Kagami realizes he's gazing rather intensely at him, and says, "oh, nothing, sorry. Just cold."

A characteristic smirk appears on Aomine's face, lighting up his eyes. He opens up his blanket cocoon and drapes it over Kagami so that he can roll on top of him, looking into his face, meeting his eyes. 

"Well, if you're cold, I can fix that for you," he hums, raising an eyebrow in a challenge. 

Kagami blinks. 

"I wasn't sure you would want to go again."

The Madararui scoffs, perching himself fully on top of Kagami, his elbows drawing up to rest on the redhead's chest. 

"And why would you think that?"  
He stares at Kagami intensely with his rich blue eyes, an impossible shade. 

Taiga stammers, unsure, and croaks, "You don't exactly seem like the committed type."

Aomine hums, low in his throat, tracing his finger over Kagami's chest. "Maybe not. But I am thorough." He reaches down and grabs at Kagami's half-hard cock through fabric, and the redhead stiffens; in more places than one; and tries to reconcile his brain with his current reality, because seriously, he fucked Aomine Daiki. And Aomine Daiki wants to do it again. 

The aforementioned horny man on top of him shimmies out of the covers to straddle Kagami loosely, and kisses him. It's softer this time, still passionate but more languid, not frantic and needy, but promising and erotic. The slide of Aomine's tongue against his own makes Taiga want to whimper, although he doesn't, simply pulls at Aomine's hips to try and connect them below. 

Then those lips are gone and Aomine is backing away slightly, and there's a drop in Kagami's chest as he finds himself chasing him, just a little, when they part. 

"Ah ah ah," Aomine whispers, wagging his finger. Normally it would make Kagami want to punch him in the face, but he's a little preoccupied with other thoughts.  
"You did quite well last night, if I have to admit it," Aomine sighs. "So I thought I'd return the favor."

Kagami wonders for a moment if that means Aomine is going to fuck him, which he wouldn't object to, but he stops thinking when Aomine runs the heat of his hand along his cock. He's careful, precise, backing up to get a better view as he touches him softly, running a tan finger up the large vein. 

"It's quite pretty," the man mumbles, eyelashes stark even against his dark skin. For a moment, Kagami can't breathe, because he realizes, finally, how much Aomine wants him. 

"You're awfully quick to praise," Kagami says as Aomine runs his fingers carefully over his cock. The other man slinks down until he is almost at eye level with it, blinking up at Kagami. 

"Well," Aomine says, "If I'm going to be dating someone with a dick, there dick has to be at least half as amazing as mine."

"Dating?" Kagami asks. 

"I suppose so," Aomine says, and that's really all that Kagami gets to explore the subject because then Aomine sucks one of his balls into his mouth and holy--

"Shit," Taiga manages, panting. 

Aomine hums, laving his tongue over it, and when he lets go he wipes at the spit around his mouth. 

"I think I like you incoherent," he smirks, still between Kagami's legs. 

"If that is what being incoherent feels like, I think I like it too."

Aomine licks a stripe up his cock and smiles at the way Kagami flinches. "Well, I'm glad we're in agreement."

Aomine smirks and wraps his hot mouth around the head, sucking, and Kagami fights desperately not to buck his hips, the stimulation suddenly intense and overwhelming. He could come, just like this, with Aomine's tongue massaging at him, but then the man sinks down lower, and bibs his head, and then Kagami can barely breathe. 

"You really are a tease," Kagami chokes out, and Aomine pops off of him just to deliver another smirk. 

"Well, of course. It's more fun that way."

There's not much talking after that, and Aomine goes back to his cock, although the sounds he makes when he bobs his head are obscene. Kagami grabs at his hair for an anchor, and Aomine moans, the vibrations sending tingles up Kagami's spine through his dick. Come to think of it, Aomine looks fucking beautiful with a cock in his mouth, although Kagami doesn't have much focus to look. 

Aomine is picking up the pace now, and it's so good that Kagami can't help but rock his hips up into that mouth, like heaven is waiting for him, right there, and Aomine palms at himself when Kagami slides in to rub against his throat. 

Kagami finds himself appreciating Aomine's mouth and its abilities much more than he ever thought to before, and his haze of pleasure, like hot liquid in his spine, pulses as Aomine swallows him down. Aomine draws back and that's when he comes, just like that, his gut clenching with the force of it as it seems to liquefy his bones.

It goes on, and come pulses onto his stomach with each twitch of his cock, and he can feel Aomine watching him but he can't even care. Finally he comes down, boneless and thoroughly fucked, stomach messy with come as Aomine works his fingers into Kagami's thighs. 

The man leans forward again to drag his tongue through the come on Kagami's abdomen, and all he can do as watch as the other cleans him up with his tongue. Yep. Definitely some great uses for that mouth. When he's done, Aomine looks up to smirk yet again at Kagami, and he tries to say something, only to be interrupted by a loud knocking, presumably from the front door. 

Kagami forgets to breathe for a moment as an unmistakable voice pours through the door. 

"Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi and I came to check on you!"

Kagami blinks rapidly, his brain trying not to catch up as he finds himself suddenly filled with horror. Aomine simply stares at him, an amused expression beginning to grow on his face. 

"Kagamicchi, are you there? We're very worried about you! Are you alright?"

Silently, Kagami prays they'll go away, but somehow he knows they're both more stubborn than that. 

"Kagamicchi, please open the door, we need to make sure you're alright!"

He feels like hitting his head against a wall, but then comes Kuroko's voice. 

"Kagami-kun, we're coming in."

Kagami pales as he suddenly remembers the spare key to his place he gave to Kuroko, and he hears the lock turn as Aomine's eyebrows lift all the way up into his hair. 

"Shit!" Kagami hisses, and through a the other man off him, searching desperately for underwear. "Don't just sit there!" He directs at the tanned man, who lays languidly on the bed. "Put some clothes on!"

"But Kagamicchi," Aomine says in a mock nasally voice, laughing at Kagami's immediate reaction of intense frustration as he pulls on Aomine's shorts yet again. 

"Kagami-kun, are you in here?" he hears, and he realizes they're getting close, can hear their footsteps. 

Kagami tosses the blanket over Aomine's junk and hisses, "at least cover yourself, you idiot!"

"Kagamicchi?" 

And it's over isn't it, his death is nigh as he sees his two friends and grim reapers enter, and Kise pauses with all the grace of a fallen turtle. 

"Oh," he says, and Kagami swears to god he must be dreaming, because how else could a fantasy turn so quickly into a nightmare? 

"Oh," Kise repeats. Kagami wants to smack himself. And Kise. And maybe Kuroko. And Aomine, for good measure. 

Kuroko clears his throat. "We didn't mean to interrupt." 

Aomine shrugs and okay, now Kagami really wants to hit him.  
"It's not--" he starts, but he doesn't get far. 

"It's fine, we just finished anyway," Aomine says smoothly, and Kagami thinks he must be as red as his hair by now. 

There's a moment of silence before Kise erupts like the over-excited bubble he is, and he yells, "I knew it, I knew it!"

Kagami sits down on the bed, wanting to put his head in his hands. 

"Congratulations, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says politely, but Kagami can just see the ever slightest bit of mirth lurking in his eyes. 

"What a morning!" Kise exclaims. "We went to check on Midorimicchi as well, and, wouldn't you know, he was with that hawk-guy of his, just like you two."

Kagami really doesn't want to hear about that megane's sexual exploits, but at least it distracts Kise from himself for a moment. 

"Could you please--" he starts, but then Kise continues. 

"It's like the snow just made everyone want to get together!"

"Indeed," Kuroko agrees. "In fact, Kise and I also found a bit of fun while cooped up indoors."

Kise blushes and whines softly, "Kurokocchi," and Kagami wants the scrub his brain with bleach to get rid of that mental image. 

"As you can see," he says, sighing, "we're just fine, so if you could--"

"Oh, of course," Kise says, looking embarrassed. "We won't keep you. And don't worry, Aominecchi, I called your mom and told her you were safe, although she might be expecting you home sometime soon now that the snow's melted."

Aomine blinks and Kagami continues to try to usher the two out of his home, although it takes another good seven minutes, and by the time they leave, Kagami is red to the tips of his ears. He crawls back into bed beside Aomine, sitting up, who lays his head on the other's chest as he leans against him. Their scents are so mixed now, Kagami doesn't think he can quite tell between them, especially in the bed. 

Aomine sighs contentedly and buries himself into Kagami's side, let a stray hand trace over Kagami's thigh. 

"Tomorrow, or today, whenever, I wanna fuck you," Aomine says, and Kagami thinks, as he blushes, for a moment, that maybe there are some perks to being a Madararui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> You really know it's love when he talks about fucking you, right?  
> (There may be separate pieces put into the same verse involving Kise and Kuroko's time and maybe Midorima's as well, but this is the end of this particular story.)
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
